1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an input device for electronic equipment and, more particularly, to a pointing device capable of being installed in data processors. The present invention also relates to a portable information apparatus incorporating therein a pointing device. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing an assembly of a circuit board and a connector, which may be provided in electronic equipment such as a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that, in digital data processors with displays and keyboards, such as personal computers, word processors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., a pointing device as an auxiliary input device for enabling an operator to manually enter analogue-type information so as to direct two-dimensional coordinate data, such as cursor shifting data, on a display screen is incorporated. Particularly, a small-sized portable data processor generally incorporates the pointing device integrally in the casing of the processor.
The pointing device including a base section, an operating section shiftably supported on the base section, a magneto-electro transducer carried on the base section, and a magnet carried on the operating section to be arranged close to the magneto-electro transducer has been known in the art. In this pointing device, an operator manipulates the operating section to shift it in a desired convexly-curved direction on the base section, so as to change the positional correlation between the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer and thereby to vary the output voltage of the magneto-electro transducer. It is possible, through this operation, to enter analogue information corresponding to the shifting direction and shifting distance of the operating section.
Also, the pointing device including, in addition to the above-described components, a switch mechanism arranged between the base section and the operating section, wherein an operator manipulates the operating section to push it toward the base section so as to actuate the switch mechanism, has been known in the art (see, e.g., Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 7-117875 (JP-B-7-117875)). In this pointing device, the operator manipulates the operating section to push it down, so that it is possible to make the switch mechanism output a click signal in connection with, e.g., a pointer on a display screen of an apparatus to which the pointing device is installed, in addition to the analogue information entering operation.
It is generally understood that the pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer is particularly advantageously installed in various portable information apparatuses for hand-held operation, such as electronic notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, etc., because of a relatively short displacement of the operating section required for a coordinate data entering operation and of a relatively low power consumption. However, in the above-described conventional pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer, the operating section is arranged to be shifted in a curved direction over the base section, so that it is necessary to provide a certain curved surface with desired curvature and area in a mutual engagement portion between the base section and the operating section. As a result, it has been difficult to reduce an outside dimension of the pointing device to such a degree as to permit the pointing device to be installed into a portable information apparatus.
For example, in a folding-type portable information apparatus in which a display is connected, through a hinge, with a keyboard, it is desirable to substantially eliminate the protrusions of switches or the like, provided in the keyboard, from the upper surface of the keyboard, in order to reduce a thickness of the apparatus in a folded condition and to improve the portability. Therefore, in the case where the pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer is installed into the keyboard of such a portable information apparatus, it is required to reduce the dimensions of the pointing device, especially in a height direction, as much as possible.
Also, in the case where the pointing device is installed into a portable information apparatus, it is required to stably and effectively connect the pointing device with a main circuit board (or a mounting board) of the information apparatus in both an electrical and a mechanical way, in a relatively narrow interior space of a casing of the apparatus. Furthermore, in the case where the pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer is installed into a portable information apparatus, various miniaturized components of the pointing device may make the handling thereof troublesome, and thereby the operability of the entire assembling process of the information apparatus may be deteriorated.
Moreover, in the pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer and having a click function, when the operating section is pushed to actuate the switch mechanism, the positional correlation between the magnet and the magneto-electro transducers is inevitably changed. In this operation, the output voltages of the magneto-electro transducers may vary, and thus the signal of analogue data, such as cursor shifting data, may be output from the pointing device, just before a click operation is effected, in a certain shifting direction of the magnet relative to the magneto-electro transducers. Therefore, in order to perform an accurate click operation, it is necessary to push down the operating section accurately in a vertical direction in relation to the base section, which in turn requires the provision of an additional guide mechanism or otherwise the skillfulness of the operator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pointing device with a magneto-electro transducer, capable of reducing an outside dimension of the pointing device to such a degree as to permit the pointing device to be installed into a portable information apparatus, without deteriorating the operability of an operating section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pointing device with a magneto-electro transducer, capable of being stably and effectively connected with an external circuit board, in both an electrical and a mechanical way, even in a narrow space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an assembly of a circuit board and a connector, capable of stably and effectively connecting an electronic unit, such as a pointing device, with a mounting board even in a narrow space.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a portable information apparatus having a pointing device with a magneto-electro transducer, which has a configuration for improving an operability of an assembling process.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a pointing device with a magneto-electro transducer and having a click function, capable of easily performing a proper and accurate click operation without requiring an additional guiding mechanism or operator""s skillfulness.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pointing device, comprising a base section; an operating section shiftably supported on the base section; a magnet carried on one of the base section and the operating section; and a magneto-electro transducer carried on the other of the base section and the operating section at a location close to the magnet; wherein the operating section includes a first part securely holding one of the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer and supported on the base section shiftably in a desired horizontal direction relative to the base section, and a second part connected to the first part and elastically biasing the first part toward a home position in a horizontal shifting range during a time when the first part is horizontally shifted along the base section.
In this pointing device, it is preferred that the second part of the operating section is provided integrally with a major portion substantially surrounding an entire circumference of the first part, a first connecting portion connected to the first part at one end of the major portion and a second connecting portion connected to the base section at another end of the major portion; the major portion exerting an even elastic biasing force irrespective of a shifting direction of the first part on the base section.
In this arrangement, the base section may include a cover member covering the second connecting portion of the second part; the cover member being provided with a center opening for permitting the major and first connecting portions of the second part to be inserted through the opening in a horizontally shiftable manner.
It is also preferred that the base section may include a circuit board electrically connected to the magneto-electro transducer and a support member joined to the circuit board; the support member being provided at a position projecting from a surface of the circuit board with a generally flat support surface for supporting the first part slidably in the horizontal direction.
In this arrangement, the support member may include a wall projecting to a position higher than the support surface in relation to the surface of the circuit board and extending in such a direction as to surround the support surface; the second part being abutted at a desired portion thereof onto the wall to be attached to the support member.
Alternatively, the support member may include a groove recessed to a position lower than the support surface in relation to the surface of the circuit board and extending in such a direction as to surround the support surface; the second part being inserted at a desired portion thereof into the groove to be attached to the support member.
Alternatively, the support member may include a support portion provided at a position spaced from the circuit board, the support portion defining the support surface.
In this case, the pointing device may further comprise a switch mechanism mounted onto the circuit board within a space defined between the circuit board and the support portion of the support member; the switch mechanism being actuated by pressing the first part against the support portion.
In this arrangement, the support member may include a plurality of elastic beams cooperating with each other to form the support portion; the elastic beams being elastically bent by pressing the first part against the support portion so that at least one of the elastic beams actuates the switch mechanism.
Also, the pointing device may further comprise a separate elastic member interposed between the circuit board and the support member; the separate elastic member being elastically bent by pressing the first part against the support portion so that the support portion actuates the switch mechanism.
One of the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer may be mounted onto the circuit board within a space defined between the circuit board and the support portion of the support member.
Alternatively, one of the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer may be mounted onto the circuit board on a back side opposite to a side on which the support member is placed.
It is also preferred that the base section includes a circuit board electrically connected to the magneto-electro transducer; the circuit board being provided in a surface thereof with a generally flat support surface for supporting the first part slidably in the horizontal direction.
In this arrangement, one of the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer may be mounted onto the circuit board on a side opposite to the support surface.
Also, a desired portion of the second part may be directly attached to the circuit board.
The first and second parts may be formed separately from and assembled to each other.
Alternatively, the first and second parts may be formed integrally with each other from mutually different materials.
Alternatively, the first and second parts may be formed integrally with each other from mutually identical materials.
The second part may include a portion covering the first part and an operating surface formed on the portion for a shifting operation of the operating section.
The pointing device may further comprises a key top fitted to the first part independently from the second part, wherein an operating surface is formed on the key top for a shifting operation of the operating section.
Also, the pointing device may further comprise an auxiliary part arranged between the base section and the operating section for elastically biasing the first part toward the home position in cooperation with the second part.
Also, the pointing device may further comprise a switch mechanism arranged between the base section and the operating section, wherein the operating section includes an actuating part disposed independently of the first part on the base section and shiftable in a vertical direction generally orthogonal to the horizontal direction; the switch mechanism being actuated by pressing the actuating part against the switch mechanism.
In this arrangement, the actuating part may be separated from the second part and carried on the switch mechanism.
Alternatively, the actuating part may be joined integrally with the second part.
The base section may include a guide mechanism for guiding the actuating part in the vertical direction directly above the switch mechanism.
The actuating part may include a key top separate from the second part and a press-operating surface formed on the key top for a pressing operation of the operating section in the vertical direction.
The base section may include a circuit board carrying the switch mechanism thereon; one of the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer being mounted onto the circuit board on a back side opposite to a side on which the switch mechanism is carried.
It is also preferred that the base section includes a circuit board electrically connected to the magneto-electro transducer and a connector for connecting the circuit board to another mounting board, and wherein the connector includes an insulating member and a plurality of terminals carried in an array on the insulating member; the terminals being individually secured to a plurality of through holes formed in a region adjacent to an outer periphery of the circuit board.
In this arrangement, the circuit board may be provided on a surface thereof with a land adjacent to an opening edge of each of the through holes; a portion of the land, disposed between the opening edge and the outer periphery of the circuit board, having a width dimension smaller than that of a remaining portion of the land.
The present invention also provides a pointing device, comprising a base section; an operating section supported on the base section and shiftable in a desired direction relative to the base section; a magnet carried on one of the base section and the operating section; and a magneto-electro transducer carried on the other of the base section and the operating section at a location close to the magnet; wherein the base section includes a circuit board connected to the magneto-electro transducer and a connector for connecting the circuit board to another mounting board; and wherein the connector includes an insulating member and a plurality of terminals carried in an array on the insulating member; the terminals being individually secured to a plurality of through holes formed in a region adjacent to an outer periphery of the circuit board.
In this pointing device, it is advantageous that the circuit board is provided on a surface thereof with a land adjacent to an opening edge of each of the through holes; a portion of the land, disposed between the opening edge and the outer periphery of the circuit board, having a width dimension smaller than that of a remaining portion of the land.
The present invention also provides a portable information apparatus, comprising a pointing device as set forth in claim 1; and a component provided integrally with at least desired portions of the base section and the operating section of the pointing device.
The present invention also provides a pointing device, comprising a base section; an operating section arranged shiftably in a desired direction relative to the base section; a signal generating part for detecting a relative displacement between the base section and the operating section to generate an analogue signal; a switch mechanism capable of being actuated by a relative motion between the base section and the operating section in a direction different from the relative displacement to generate a signal; and a processing part for processing signals generated from the signal generating part and the switch mechanism as input data; wherein the processing part suspends processing of the analogue signal generated from the signal generating part during a time when the switch mechanism is actuated.
In this pointing device, it is advantageous that the processing part suspends processing the analogue signal generated from the signal generating part during a predetermined time after the switch mechanism is shifted from an actuated condition to a non-actuated condition.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing an assembly of a circuit board and a connector, the connector being attached to an outer periphery of the circuit board, comprising providing a circuit board including a mounting region on which electrical parts are capable of being mounted and a disposal region adjacent to the mounting region; providing a connector including an insulating member and a plurality of terminals carried in an array on the insulating member; forming a plurality of through holes with lands in the mounting region of the circuit board, each of the lands extending continuously from the mounting region to the disposal region; individually inserting the terminals of the connector into the through holes with lands in the circuit board, and soldering the terminals to the lands; and separating the disposal region from the mounting region along a boundary between the disposal and mounting regions, while leaving the connector attached to the mounting region of the circuit board.
The present invention also provides a pointing device, comprising an assembly of a circuit board and a connector, manufactured by a method as set forth above.